


No tile ATM :/

by TylertheTiger02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylertheTiger02/pseuds/TylertheTiger02
Summary: The summary will be edited sooner or later (._.)





	

Chapter 1

 

Just as Rivaille was about to do his necessities, all he could say was "Oi Shittyglasses, what the actual fuck are you doing in my house?" as he snarled at Hanji Zoe, an eccentric beta wolf/human with a long, brown, messy hair that is tied up in a ponytail, wears a pair of goggles instead of eyeglasses, a yellow shirt underneath a short, brown jacket with long sleeves and the insignia of their pack named Survey Corps on the left pocket of their jacket **,**  a pair of fitted white jeans and a pair of brown, knee-high boots and the and the healer/scientist/squad leader, who seemed to be sitting on the couch with a small brown male rabbit with that is trembling in their grasp. "Oh hey there Rivaille, we're just getting acquainted with each other, am I right?" Hanji asked the said small rabbit in their arms.

"N-nno..." came out the reply. "Tch. Get off him already, he's probably traumatized again because of your "hugs"." as Rivaille said it with air quotes. "Aawww you're no fun Rivaille. Well either ways, see ya and the lil' guy as well." Hanji was oblivious to the deathly scowl of Rivaille as soon as they left his house.

Rivaille sighed loudly in anger which caused the rabbit to squeak. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Eren." "I-it's okay Levi." Only Eren and Erwin Smith, an alpha wolf/human, wears the same clothing like Hanji but he doesn't wear a pair of goggles but a green bolo tie around his neck instead and with a pair of big ass eyebrows that looked like the caterpillars and the leader of the pack are only given the permission to call him "Levi". Rivaille nodded in agreement to the rabbit's reply and sat down on the couch right next to Eren. "So how's your day so far Eren?" Rivaille asked Eren. "Wweeelll... I went out for a little walk and took a bath few hour ago after it, organized some of your things here and there 'cause it seemed out of place and slept on the couch for a couple of hours until Hanji came barging in here to see me." Eren replied as he moved away a couple of inches away from him because Rivaille got too near to him, which caused Rivaille to internally whine from the sudden separation of Eren's body heat from him.

He found Eren in a corner of his room crying when his parents were killed from a pack of rogue wolves two days ago and he clenched his fist at the memory when he saw tears in those beautiful greenish-blue and grayish-gold doe eyes of his and he wished that he was there earlier to protect him from the wolves if he found his home when he scouted the forest with his companions a long time ago. "Uh Levi, are you okay? You don't look good though." said Eren as he saw Rivaille looking on his lap and clenching his fist with a grim scowl.

"Hm? Oh, I'm okay. Just stressed from Eyebrows' meeting while ago." he lied to Eren. "Speaking of which, did you eat yet Eren?" The said rabbit was about to reply at Rivaille's question but his stomach beat him to it, which caused Rivaille to laugh at him whose face was turned away, blushing and clutching his belly. "And your stomach says no, so let's go Eren." as he stood up and offered a hand to the rabbit, who placed his smaller hand unto the bigger one and stood up as well and went to the dining room.

 

**(Skip dinner and bath time)**

  
After Rivaille took a bath, he told Eren to take a bath again [because he noticed the clumps of dirt on the eccentric beta's dirty shirt that transferred to Eren's (it's actually Rivaille's)] and he dried himself in his room after telling him to do and wore a pair of boxers and was in deep thoughts after doing so. Rivaille came out of his room when Eren was done taking a bath and dressing himself (thanks to his sensitive ears) and made a beeline to the couch, to which the bunny was amazed and a blushing mess because of the wolf's abs and bellybutton piercing. "Eren, come sleep with me in my room. You can't keep on sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." as Rivaille punctuated it by pointing his thumb at his room.

"A-are you sure? If it is, then I'll accept the offer. I hope that it's not too much of a burden for you then." Eren said it while looking up at him with serene eyes, smile and a faint blush in his cheeks which caused Rivaille's heart to beat loudly in his chest and starting to feel some _**heat**_ in some parts in his body. "(Clears throat) Yes I am and no, it's not a problem for me." Rivaille said it while crossing his arm and with a manly yet confident voice to calm his Rivaille Ackerman Jr. down there which Eren made it a little worse for him by lightly giggling at him. "Okay then, (yawns) let's go. I'm really tired today." Eren said it while rubbing his eyes to show his sleepiness is starting. "Then so be it." Rivaille said it as he suddenly carried him bridal style and the said rabbit yelped at the sudden action made him blush like a fully ripe tomato and glared at the now smirking wolf who proceeded in going to his (soon-to-be-theirs) room and placed him gently as if he was like a fragile child.

"A little warning next time please." Eren grumbled at the wolf and turned to his side of the bed. "I don't want you to be more sleepy from walking upstairs, so I have to do it." Rivaille said it while he lied down on his side of his bed facing Eren's back. "Hmph. Good night then Levi." "And to you as well, Eren~."


End file.
